


Come Wake Me Up

by glitterysparkxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterysparkxx/pseuds/glitterysparkxx
Summary: AU/ Teen Wolf fanficDerek Hale has returned to Beacon Hills to claim his family home. He's tired of running from his past and feeling like he can't wake up from a bad nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had started this fic on fanfiction.net under the name "thewaywelove", but I've decided to make some changes to it. I hope you guys like it.

**Prologue**

_Fire. Smoke. Death._

Erica Reyes flinched at the thought of those three words, as she reached the harsh conclusion that she was going to die. The thought seemed almost a comfort at this point. Dying meant she would no longer feel pain. All she had to do was close her eyes and let her body drift away.

"Hey, stay with me," an unfamiliar male voice broke through her devastating thoughts. "You're going to live." She felt someone shaking her shoulders as her head bobbled up and down harshly, her arms and hands hanging loosely on the side of her body, almost like those of a rag doll. There was a loud shattering noise and her skin was pelted with a shower of sharp shards that seemed to embed themselves wherever they made contact. Her throat felt too dry and raw for her to scream, so all that erupted from her lips were soft and subdued moans. The task was almost completed, except she wasn't out of the clear yet. As a being no entirely of the normal world, the stranger had supernatural senses and these alerted him to the fact that her heart was beating too quickly-it was comparable to a beating drum-and then suddenly that noise which he'd been relying on as he planned his next moves came to a halt. Her heart had stopped.

The stranger pelted the air with a string of curse words as he realized that he hadn't thought to shield her when he'd broken through the glass of the car with his foot. His sole mission was to get the girl out of the green Toyota Corolla that was engulfed in flames and to a safe place.

Without warning, he became overwhelmed by the whirlind of emotions that hit him like a kick to the stomach. He simply couldn't bear the thought of seeing someone die as the result of a fiery accident again. "No!" his cry of protest sounded loudly in his head, but failed to escape his lips. A spark of rage coursed through his body as he brusquely pulled her "lifeless" body out of the car. He felt a few hairs on the back of his neck get singed by the flames, but other than that he hadn't gotten hurt. His mind however, was a complete wreck. Fire wasn't a friend of Derek Hale's, his family had succumbed to it, therefore it was a symbol of death and pain to him. He felt as powerless and defeated as he had when his sister Laura, had delivered the news of their parents ill fate.

"Don't give up now, Derek," he heard his sister's voice in his head. "It's not like you to quit. A Hale would never quit."

With this newfound motivation, Derek promptly removed his jacket and glanced back once at the car that had exploded by this time. He rolled his jacket into a ball, used it as a pillow to prop her head up and began to administer CPR. (It was at this moment that he was grateful that he'd worked as a lifeguard during his sophmore year in high school.) His lungs burned as he held his breath while pounding on her chest, then inhaled quickly in order to attempt to attempt to breathe life into her.

Erica, by this time had lost all feeling. Her body was so cold and numb, which meant that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. A black cloak of emptiness seemed to envelop her, and she wasn't aware of what was and wasn't real. Then her icy hands felt heat on them. "I'm burning," she panicked and then her mouth opened so she could grasp a mouthful of air.

"Oh," her lips met his for a brief moment and she felt some of the pain dissolve for a nanosecond.

"You're alive," he felt a strong compulsion to hug her head to his chest, just to get some more heat to her freezing body. If he had to justify himself later, he'd have to say that he was celebrating the triumph of having saved the life of a complete stranger.

"I..what," she was dazed and confused by the pain that began to flood her body. He decided to ignore her hands clutching at his shirt with an eager desperation and focused on pulling shards of glass from her arms and then helped her lay back with soft, gentle movements. As this happened, sirens began sounding and the pitch black part of the forest was illuminated by red and blue flashing lights.

"Thank you," she managed to choke the words from a very cottony mouth. "No one I know would have cared enough to risk their life for me."

"It's not about caring," Derek shrugged at her words, despite the feeling of sadness that stirred inside him. "I wasn't trying to be a hero."

"Heroes," she coughed and a trickle of blood covered her bottom lip. "Heroes are never heroes on purpose.

"I have to go," Derek's chest heaved, in admiration of the girl who had been through a hellish nightmare, yet wasn't panicking or shedding a single tear. She'd stsayed focused. When he'd approached the scene, she was busy trying to untagle her body from her seatbelt.

"Please don't go," she pleaded. "You can't leave me here like this. I don't..."

"Don't think you'll make it?" Derek reverted to his cold facade in a split second. "You're going to make it. Help is on the way."

"I don't even know your name," her thought lingered in the air as he gave her a once over. He touched her side and watched her wince painfully. She might have a few broken ribs and her pretty body was going to be marked with bruises everywhere.

"I have to keep moving," Derek looked away from her and then started running away into the dark cloak of night.

 


End file.
